Step brother
by lebo12
Summary: Bella's mum is getting remarried. She is like queen Bee. Edward her step brother who starts to have feelings for her. but is there someone stopping him from getting her. summery suck story good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Maire Platt but i prefer Bella. I just got home from the best party of the year, my mum didn't care much that i came home at 6:30 in the morning she just told me to go and get ready for when her fiancé and my soon to be step dad moves in and his son who i have not met yet. My mum's Esme Platt soon to be Esme Cullen.

I was happy for her finding someone to be in love with. She met Carlisle at the hospital one evening when she had her shift there. They went on dates she would not stop talking about him, then he proposed and now they're getting married in 2 weeks. I have met him and he seemed cool.

Anyway back to why the party was good. I hooked up with the hottest guy i have ever seen. I was dancing with a group of my friends when i felt a pair of hands wrapped around me. I looked up to meet a pair of green eyes, he had reddish brown hair, and he smiled at me with the most beautiful crooked smile that took my breath away. His shirt was had 3 buttons unbuttons that showed off his muscular chest.

We danced, started drinking and we were headed up to one of the guest rooms at my friends Alice's house. He started kissing me and it felt so right. I straddled him and one thing lead to another.

"Bells earth to bells ", i shock my head and looked up to see my big brother Emmett trying to get my attention.

"Sorry what did you want", i asked him.

"Carlisle's here and his son mum said we have to go meet them down stairs", He explained. Well here goes nothing. Mum's going to freak me welcoming them into our home in a small black dress that reeked of alcohol.

I walked down stairs and saw my mum and Carlisle in a passionate kiss i was going to throw up. I was met by the back of some guy.

"Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella", my Mum introduces us. This Edward guy turned around and i froze, no it can't be.

"Fuck", i half yelled, i heard a few coughs and blushed.

"I think i need a minute", i muttered and walked upstairs someone following behind me. Once i reached the top, i was being dragged by Emmett into his room.

"What the fuck was that Bells", he asked.

"You know how i went to that party", i asked him and he nodded, "Well i hooked up with some guy", i was cut off by Emmett yelling.

"YOU HOOKED UP WITH SOMEONE", he asked.

"That's not the point well that some guy is Edward", i said whispering his name. Then Emmett started booming with laughed.

"You hooked up with Edward", he said between laughing.

"It's not funny", i said.

"Yes it is, you hooked up with our soon to be step brother wait what HE HOOKED UP WITH YOU", he then yelled realising what i just said and storming out the room. I followed him and ran down stairs and found him holding Edward by the shirt against the wall.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER HOOKED UP WITH MY BABY SISTER", Emmett yelled, i heard gasps from the living room and found Carlisle and Esme staring at us shocked.

"Emmett put him down", my mum yelled, Emmett looked at her and signed then dropped Edward to the ground.

"Shall we talk about this in the family room", Carlisle suggested we agreed and walked into the family room and sat down around the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok would you please explain to us what happen in there", my mother asked us.

"Emmett over reacted as always", i said not wanting Esme and Carlisle to know what happen at the party.

"I did not over react over nothing he hooked up with you", Emmett yelled pointing to me and Edward.

"We were drunk, how were we supposed to know what we were doing", i shouted.

"YOU FUCKING TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER", Emmett yelled jumping up.

"You went to the party after i told you not to Edward, what were you thinking", Carlisle said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Wait so you don't care i hooked up with her, well that's good i wounder what Jessica is doing", Edward asked himself, i stared at him shocked so he thinks he can sleep with someone and forget about it.

"You fucking bursted is that all you care about sleeping with someone and forgetting about them, your use us girls like were whores", i yelled.

"What did you actually think i would call you, you weren't good anyway", he replied smirking. Oh no he didn't, i went over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Not that good, what are you mental all the fucking guys beg for me, you really know how to let a girl now that there a slut", i shouted and stormed to my room, slamming the door shut. I locked my door and went onto my bad and sat there. I looked down and saw i was still wearing the same clothes i had on at the party and they made me feel dirty.

I got up and grabbed a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra and headed to my bathroom. I had a quick shower thinking that my life is going to get a lot more interesting with Edward here.

I headed to my wardrobe and pulled out a black mini skirt and red tank top, i put on a pair of black heels. I put on make- up and grabbed my black handbag and shoved my IPod, phone, wallet, car keys and all my junk in there and headed down stair.

I walked out the door to my Black Jaguar ignoring my mother and brother calling my name. I speed down the street and dialed Josh's number. Josh is one of my really close we tell each other everything. After the third ring he answered.

"Sup Bells", he said.

"Josh you doing anything", i asked him.

"Nope, why wants wrong", he asked.

"I'll tell you when i get to yours", i replied.

"Alright hurry, I'll get the beer ready", then he hung up.

We always have beer when were tell each other good or bad news and this is one of those times when it's the bad news and we drink as if there is no tomorrow. I turned onto Josh's drive way and got out; he was standing at the door looking hot as hell. Even though he is my best friend you got to think is hot. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark blue button up top, his hair was spiked and you could see how the shirt clung to every one of his sexy muscles.

"Ok is bad isn't it", he asked and i nodded walking behind him up to his room, i plopped myself onto his soft bed and opened a beer can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What happen", he asked me. I told him everything from what happen at the party till when i came to his house he just stared at me shocked.

"Please help me", i asked.

"I got it, just make him jealous, from what i hear you like him and you hate it when he treated you as a whore, so if you get some guy then pretend to go out with him, then this Edward guy will be jealous enough to play at you own game and crack in the end", Josh explained, in a way he was right but what guy would i get who would not act like a total sleaze.

"One question please can you be the guy i have to go out with", i begged him.

"Sure what ever but were doing this my way", he said wiggling his eyebrows; i laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"If you wanted to have sex you could have asked" i said chuckling.

"Yeh whatever so when are we official", he asked.

"I think we are now", i said kissing his lips it took him by surprise but he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, i wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist bringing me onto his lap.

I started to unbutton his shit when i did so i took it of him showing of his smooth muscular chest. I ran my hands down his chest till they reached the top of his jeans. He started kissing and nibbling up and down my neck a moan escaping my lips. My hands reached the zipper of his jeans and i started to undo them when he caught my wrist.

"Not so fast Bella now it's my turn", he grinned. He pulled me of him and lied me across his bed; he straddled me, reaching down to the bottom of my tank top and lifting it above my head and through it across the room, He smirked.

"What", i asked.

"Black lace always my Favourite one you", he replied grinning, i rolled my eyes.

He then pulled my skirt down in one smooth movement. I rolled us over and straddled him, i began to unzip his jeans again and took them of i smirked at him going commando on me. I took him in my hand and stroked him, he let out a grunt before i lend forward and took him in my mouth.

"Shit", he half yelled. I began to suck the tip and i started t bob my head while playing with his balls.

"Fuck Bella I'm going to cum", he groaned. He started to trust himself forward and then he cam i sucked him dry. He turned us over and ripped my panties and bra away.

"Hey what do you expect me to wear for underwear", i asked.

"Just borrow a pair of boxer and as for the bra you look better without one', he smirked.

He brought his head towards one of my breasts and licked a circle around it which caused me to moan, he took it in his mouth while kneading the other one.

"Josh that feels fucking good', i moaned. He continued to suck my breast till i need him.

"Josh baby i need to in my", i begged. He spreads my legs and goes in between them. I wrap my long legs around him and in one swift movement he trusts into me.

"Oh god", i moan

"Your so tight babe", he pants thrusting into me deeper.

"Faster...Harder", i pant.

He starts to moved faster and thrust in harder now grunting with each thrust. I can feel myself getting close to my realise.

"Josh I'm going to cum", i moan.

"Come with me Bella", he groans, he thrusts one more time and we both cam yelling out each other's names. He collapsed next to me and we lye there panting catching our breath. He puts an arm around my waist and brings me closer to him; i put my head on his chest lying there.

"Stay tonight", he asked me.

"Sure", i bring myself closer to him and we both doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I feel someone shaking me and i open my eyes and meet a pair of bright blues ones staring right back at me.

"Morning Hun', Josh greets me.

"Morning, what's the time", i ask him sitting up.

"7:30 we need to get ready for school and since you don't have anything to wear you might want to check if i have anything you might want or then you would have to go home and get changed", he said.

"Hell no am i going home, do you realise how much trouble i would get into with our calling them or telling them where i am", i replied.

"My clothes it is", he grins.

"Ok let's see what you have", i said jumping up walking to his wardrobe, he wraps an arm around me picking his clothes out for the day. I close to wear black small boxers, a jersey that had REED at the back Josh's last name and black gym shorts. I get changed and then look up and look at what he is wearing. Fuck did he look hot, he wore navy jeans and a white T-shirt that clung to his muscles, and he left his hair how it was sticking up in different places, sex hair.

"Man do you look hot in my clothes", He shouts.

"I look hot, look at yourself", i grin at him.

"Come one lets go before were late", he said i put my heels on and grab my bad and head towards his Black motorcycle. He hands me a helmet and sits on and i hope on after him wrapping my arms around his waist. He speeds of to school; we are there in 15 minutes everyone watching us drives in. I hope of the bike and shake the helmet of handing it back to Josh.

"Ready for us to become public", he grinned.

"Well of course", i smile back at him, he lends forward and kiss's me, i wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me of the ground pulling my closer to him. We break the kiss and look around and i can see everyone staring at us shocked. I look towards where my brother is standing now Edward who is shooting daggers at Josh, i shrug it off and pull Josh's hand in mine and walk into the school building.

"I think we did good babe", he whispered in my ear.

"Me too", i replied. We walked to our first class together we both had English with Mr. Green. We walk into the classroom late and head to the back sitting next to each other holding hands still. Just as we are seated the door bursted open.

"Mr Cullen take a seat next to Bella please", i looked up shocked are you kidding Edward had to sit next to me just great.

He sits in the seat and had a smirk playing on his face and i glare and a spot on the floor, that's when a feel a hand on my thigh i look up and see Josh grinning nodding his head to Edward telling me to play it up, i smirk and think of what i should do.

I pull my chair closer to Josh's and he moves his hand higher up my thigh till it is under the gym shorts, i could fell his hand going now threw the boxer and i gasp when i feel his finger on me. I look around and see Edward staring wide eyed at Josh's hand.

Josh brings it out and unties the stings to the shorts so they are loose and puts his whole hand in them reaching down and stroking me, i let out a low moan that only me and Josh can hear. He plunges a finger into me and i try not to make a sound.

He adds another and starts to pump into me, he starts to move faster and i could feel my realise coming and pumps in one more time and i cam all over his hand, i bite down on my hand trying not to make any noise. Josh pulls his hand out from my shorts and licks his hand clean, he winks at me and i giggle. Just than the bell goes and i jump out of my seat packing my books away.

"Did you like my little gift Hun", Josh asked me smirking.

"I did and i think that you need to be rewarded", i gin.

"Oh and how would that be", he asked kissing down my jaw.

"Mmm you and me at you place after school", i replied, putting my hand on his crouch.

"Can't wait", he whispered pecking my lips.

"See you at lunch", i said.

"Meet me at my bike", he smirked and i nodded knowing will be skipping.


End file.
